tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind
After a terrible accident, Kaitlin and her friends travel into Olivia's mind to try and recover all of her memory. Episode Summary Olivia, her brother Devin, and her cousin Caleb are driving to Burger King for lunch. Just then, Caleb points out a giant robot in the middle of the road. Devin is confused and they crash into the robot. Olivia goes flying out of the car. Devin and Caleb freak out. Devin and Caleb rush to where Olivia landed. They notice she took a nasty blow to the head. Olivia wonders who Devin and Caleb are. The boys are scared. Olivia lost all of her memory in that crash! All of Olivia's friends find out the news within an hour's notice. They're all very concerned about Olivia and wonder what they should do to help. Just then, Kaitlin knows where to go. They look in the robotics room for help, and luckily, Jeremiah is randomly there. Kaitlin asks Jeremiah if they can help build a machine that will allow them to go inside someone's body. Jeremiah says he can try. Kaitlin is really thankful for Jeremiah. The mini submarine is ready to be taken inside Olivia. Kaitlin thanks Jeremiah and all of her friends hop inside. They shrink down and head inside Olivia's mind. Shannon really hopes they can manage to recover all of her memories. Once they find the brain they start recovering some memories. Tori wonders if a montage scene will help. Maddie says it's always worth a shot. After the montage scene, Kaitlin notices that only one more memory needs to be recovered. Unfortunately, that memory is one of the worst memories. It was the day Olivia's dad died and their house burned down. Maddie wonders if they should even worry about this one. Everyone has a huge feeling of uncertainty. Kaitlin thinks they should. Everyone wonders why. Kaitlin says that it's just a part of life. Not everything is perfect and sometimes we have to accept even the worst things in life. Shannon agrees with Kaitlin, and they recover the memory. Now all of Olivia's memory is recovered! Everyone is happy to see Olivia is back to normal. Olivia wonders what even happened. Kaitlin says they'll explain everything to her later. Production Information * The scene of the burning house memory was almost scrapped, but was kept last minute * There is a deleted scene where Shannon thinks they should alter some of Olivia's memories as a joke. The scene can be found online Trivia * The episode name is based off of Journey to the Center of the Earth '' * Burnbot from ''Sonic Boom is seen again. The fact he is in the road is a reference to "Driving Gone Wrong" * Kaitlin recalls the robotics members helping her from past times in "Spring Has Sprung?" and "Straight Outta School" * The mini submarine resembles the one from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Journey to the Center of Candace" * The London Party tag theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''is heard in the montage scene * In the montage scene, there are some memories from previous episodes: ** The party ("High School Troubles") ** Kaitlin's downtown concert ("Rock and Roll Kaitlin") ** The volleyball match ("Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills") ** The school protests ("You Give School A Bad Name") ** Facing off with the Fateful Five ("Straight Outta School") ** Taking down Immortal Kaitlin ("Immortal") Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles